Many mobile device service providers operate integrated networks that integrate macrocell, femtocell, and Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi)® networks for voice, video, and data services. Macrocell networks typically provide wireless coverage over much larger geographic areas than femtocell or Wi-Fi networks. For example, Wi-Fi operates according to the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards and provides coverage in the range of, e.g., 30 to 100 meters. Femtocell or picocell networks typically extend cellular network coverage to areas where it is not economically feasible to provide macrocell coverage, e.g., a small office, a home with poor radio frequency (RF) coverage, or areas that are naturally shielded from RF. In this regard, femtocells typically have a range of 10s of meters, picocells typically have a range less than 200 meters, and macrocells may have a range of approximately one to two kilometers, or more. The macrocell, femtocell, and Wi-Fi networks may operate on different RF bands and via different RF protocols. Wi-Fi networks, on the other hand, may provide these same services using Wi-Fi protocols and Wi-Fi RF bands in lieu of cellular RF frequencies and protocols.